Media sharing services have become prolific on the internet as connection speeds have increased giving consumers the ability to upload, for example, their own personal videos. Most media sharing services act strictly as an intermediary, for example, they give the user a forum to display the user's version of a video. The media sharing service can then host the user uploaded media allowing other users on the internet the ability to view the uploaded media.
Many mobile devices, such as smart phones, tablets, e-readers, laptops, etc., have cameras that support video capture. For example, a camera on a smart phone can be used by a user of the phone to record a personal video. Video quality associated with mobile devices has improved dramatically and mobile devices can be a real alternative to using a standalone camera. When a user of a mobile device records a video, they may have the option to upload the video directly from their mobile device to a media sharing service. However, uploading a video file from a mobile device to a media sharing service can be problematic for large, high bit rate videos, because the mobile networks through which the videos may be transmitted can be unreliable or slow.